Cuckoos
by Suzu nightingale
Summary: Tragedy. The lives of two young girls were built on that word. To Sakura and Uchiha Sachiko that word was there everything, but with Sachiko's sixteenth birthday here, her worst fears have been realized, Itachi didn't in fact forget her like she had hoped. And with Sakura learns that her life will aways be a tragedy. WARNING OC Sakura, OC Itachi, Obsessive Itachi, Dark Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction, the first chapter starts out kinda slow but it will get better I promise! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Cuckoos birds are** ** _brood parasites,_** **laying their eggs in others nests**

 **WARNINGS: OC Sakura, OC Itachi, Obsessive Itachi, Dark Itachi, Mentions of underage rape.**

 _Summary: Sakura is more like Uchiha Sachiko then anyone will ever know, but with Sachiko's sixteenth birthday here, her worst fears have been realized, Itachi didn't in fact forget her like she had hoped. And with Sakura finding out that not everyone forgot Sachiko like she had thought, will she ever be safe?_

 **Cuckoos**

Preface (revised)

Tragedy. The life of Haruno Sakura revolved around it.

Sakura's story begins with a young chunin named Haruno Kizashi. As an only child Kizashi's family had decided his entire life before he had even entered the academy; and he was fast to smash their expatiations of a perfect son. Being born to civilian parents he was expected to take over the family business, marry a nice young girl by twenty and have no less than four kids. But Kizashi, as a child grew up looking to the village shinobi, they were his idols. And he decided that was what he wanted to be. Without his family's support he graduated from the academy at the age of twelve. Haruno Kizashi was not exceptionally gifted in any subject; he was even ranked number fourteen out of twenty-one students. He made chunin at the age of seventeen, almost three years latter than average. His first mission as chunin was to Sunagakure, where he met and fell in love with a kunoichi named Mebuki.

Mebuki, like Kizashi did not hold any real talent; and like Kizashi, her parents did not approve of her becoming a kunoichi. They fell in love over there similar histories and only a year after there meeting she had transferred to Konohagakure and married almost right away. For the next fifteen years the couple tried many times for children. Mebuki did conceive quite a few times, but every baby was miscarried. Their last miscarriage was the hardest on them; Mebuki was twenty-nine weeks along with a son. After the death of their son, Mebuki and Kizashi found out that Mebuki's body could not carry children, due to an accident on a mission when she was only fourteen; and with that news they gave up. But then five years later in the spring, at the age of thirty eight, the Haruno's were blessed with a miracle. A healthy seven pound two ounce baby girl they named for her hair. _Sakura._

And thus Haruno Sakura's life began on March 28th.

Sakura's childhood was a happy one, and showed no signs of the tragedy it would become. To everyone, Haruno Sakura was a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day; it wasn't uncommon to see her running around with her bright pink hair and big smile, tripping and falling over everything, with her mother in her wake with a roll of bandages calling her name. It was well known in the village that the Harunos were over protective of their miracle child.

The spring of Sakura's fifth year saw a lot more rain than normal in the village; the farmers didn't enjoy the rain as much as the villagers, all he flood waters killed a large portion of the crops that year. It was after one of the larger storms that Sakura snuck out to play. The main river of konoha had been filled with the rain water, causing the fast moving current to rise far beyond its normal reach. To the young Haruno Sakura, the river was her favorite place to play, with all the pretty flowers and trees; and if she was lucky she might even see a butterfly or a bird! For the sheltered Sakura, being five meant she was clumsy, and oblivious of how slick mud can be, and unaware of how to swim. And so Haruno Sakura's story ended far too soon in tragedy, in the cold, deep, and dark waters of the Konoha River.

death of Haruno Sakura revolved around it.

Tragedy. The life of Uchiha Sachiko revolved around it.

And so where Haruno Sakura's story ended in tragedy; in tragedy Uchiha Sachiko's story started. Uchiha Sachiko's mother Misaki was a child prodigy, having awoke her sharingan at the age of nine and graduating the academy that same year. At the age of only twelve, and with the Uchiha backing, Misaki made chunin. With the end of the war Misaki, like the other chunin, had received more missions outside of the safety the village provided. Misaki was naturally a very beautiful and small child, with long dark hair, dark eyes, and a flawless heart shaped face; she could very easily be the most alluring girl the whole Uchiha clan. So it should not have been a surprise that on her last mission, at the age of thirteen, she attracted the eye of a rouge from Sunagakure she could not defeat. Misaki, being so young, knew her body would not survive childbirth. But even with the horrible act that was committed against her, she wanted her baby so bad that she would gladly give her life to bring Sachiko into this world. So her life she gave on a cold December day only nine months after Haruno Sakura herself was born. Misaki's parents respected her wishes and raised her daughter to the best of their abilities. But as the months past, and the child grew, the clan quickly figured out that Uchiha Sachiko was a true prodigy, mastering everything she put her hands on; A true genius like that which the village had never seen before, even toping the clan heir Itachi in some areas. As the years passed Sachiko's beauty became a legend in the clan, putting even her mother's to shame. When Sachiko was only three a betrothal contract was signed by her clan head Uchiha Fugaku and her grandfather, promising her to the nine almost ten year old clan heir who had shown an interest in her, Uchiha Itachi, upon her sixteenth birthday.

The Haruno's had kept their daughter's death as much of a secret as they could, refusing to come to terms with it, and eventually even lying to friends and family saying that Sakura decided to go visit family in Suna for a few months. So it wasn't surprising that Sachiko never heard of the girl, she was after all only four when Sakura died. She very rarely left the clan compound and she was too busy training to play with kids her own age.

Sachiko was only five was tragedy struck again when her grandparents failed to returned from a mission; And so the Uchiha clan was given a choice, to let Sachiko get adapted to a new family more then likely outside the clan, or attempt to keep her near Itachi where the risks outweighed the positive by far. With Itachi's fascination for Sachiko growing each day, Uchiha Fugaku decided that his son's involvement with the child's grandparents disappearance to be far to odd. There was an old clan jutsu, that he knew of, that could cause the child it was used on to resemble a dead child of a similar age until the sixteenth year. As the head of the Uchiha police force, Fugaku new of the Haruno's problem, as he was the one to pull little Sakura from the river only months earlier.

At the chance of having their daughter back in their eyes, the grief stricken parents were fast to jump on the idea. They didn't think that they were replacing their own little girl; the thought had never even crossed their minds. The papers were finalized, and all reference to the death of Haruno Sakura was destroyed in he village files; And Sachiko was given Sakura face. On paper Sachiko married Itachi on January 20th just before her adoption on the 22nd to an unknown family, just for the clans insurance that she would come back when she was sixteen and jutsu slowly wore off. Nobody would question Sakura's different personality, because surly ten months away could change a lot, And Sakura knew not to show her abilities. And thus Uchiha Sachiko was all but forgotten for the time being. By all but Uchiha Itachi who had an unhealthy infatuation, border line obsession with his child wife, and so he was never told what family she went to, or even what she would look like. His family kept the information from him in hopes that he would one day outgrown it, that decision probably would save her in just a few months time, when Itachi would kill his entire clan leaving only his little brother, who was only slightly older the Sachiko. But in truth all withholding that information did was delay the inevitable eleven years, because Itachi knew his lovely little wife couldn't use someone else's face to hide from him forever. All he had to do was wait until she was sixteen and then she was his again. His to use and love in his own way.

 **A/N so how did everyone like chapter one? And commits? Or suggestions? if anyway** **sees any mistakes tell me please!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I thought I should make it clear that Sachiko and Sakura are the same person. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

 **WARNINGS: OC Sakura, OC Itachi, Obsessive Itachi, Dark Itachi, Mentions of underage rape.**

 _Summary: Sakura is more like Uchiha Sachiko then anyone will ever know, but with Sachiko's sixteenth birthday here, her worst fears have been realized, Itachi didn't in fact forget her like she had hoped. And with Sakura finding out that not everyone forgot Sachiko like she had thought, will she ever be safe?_

Chapter one (revised)

11 years later

 **No one's POV** :

A young girl walks through the dark, the moon light playing on her long pink hair that she had so painstakingly pulled up into a ponytail before her shift at the hospital, making it almost glow in the night. Her heeled sandals clicking with each of her each steps in purposefully loud footfalls; as the cold December breeze blows a few pink strands across her face. This girls name is Haruno Sakura, who has just finishing a twenty hour shift at the hospital. As a birthday gift from her teacher Lady Tsunade last march, when she officially surpassed her medical teachings, Sakura was made the head of the hospital. And she got all the privileges that came with it; like 30 hour shifts, no off days, and all the paperwork.

Honestly her shift for today was only supposed to be ten hours, but right before her shift ended a team of anbu came in, all in critical condition; so Sakura stayed to help heal them. According to the captain who only woke for minutes, on the way home from their mission they had an unfortunate run in with Uchiha Itachi and his partner. Naturally that made everyone uncomfortable, why would Itachi be this close to the village when Naruto was still away training? That was an answer nobody could figure out, and Sakura didn't want to bring herself to suspect anything more… unsavory. So lost in her thoughts she almost didn't relies she made it back to her home. It was a modest two story house, three bed and two baths, and she had lived here since she was five; but if anyone asks, she lived here her entire life. She makes a show of tiredly fumbling for her keys in case someone is watching her, and her fingers, numb with the cold turns the key in the lock. She soundlessly pushes the door open and steps in. This is her life, all the acting, downplaying her ability, the fake smiles, fake friends, and fake family.

 **Sakura's POV**

I close the door behind me as I quietly call "I'm home," in a light whisper. Its two a.m. and I didn't want to wake my parents.

Without making a sound I quietly take my sandals off and slide them into their place by the door. I lock the door and quickly put my keys back into my jacket pocket before slipping it off my shoulders and onto the coat rack. My feet pad without a sound through the dark hallway of the house. I don't bother will the light, even with my eyes covered I could sill navigate this house. I'm honestly not as tired as I like to make out, but Sakura would be tired so therefore I must act tired.

I've been acting out Sakura's life since I was only five, when my own life ended on January 22nd. At first I hated it, but as time went on my views changed, and when I figured out that Itachi can't follow me as Sakura, I became fast to comply. Itachi always gave me the creeps, sure I did like him at first, but he starred to act weird. Him showing up in the middle of my lessons, the gifts, the lingering touches, it only became worse after the marriage. The only good thing about him leaving the village was I would not have to deal with him again. But I will admit, after he killed the clan I did spend about two months constantly looking behind me to make sure he wasn't there. I knew I was just fooling myself, at that point in time I had been Sakura for three years. If he could find me, he would have by then. Hell I played Sasuke's fan girl because it seemed like something Sakura would do. After a while I figured out that no one pays the fan girls any attention, and it was a perfect cover. I played down my skills to seem like a book smart girl with no talent, and nobody was the wiser.

As I open the door the refrigerator, it casts its warm glow across the perversely dark kitchen/dining room, revealing something I hadn't noticed in the dark; a small shadow on the table. I reach over to the light switch on the wall and flip in on, and it bathes the room in a rich yellow light.

"What the-?" I start in a whisper; there on the table was a small chocolate cupcake with a candle sticking out the top. As I walk closer, I figure that the cupcake is more than likely from the small bakery one road over. The small letters and numbers on the cupcake were obviously hand done in a sloppy 'S.U.' and '16'

With a quick glance at the calendar on the far wall, I couldn't help but smile. Dad remembered my birthday, _MY_ birthday, not Sakura's birthday, but Sachiko's. There on the calendar under _December 11th_ is a small sticker of a pink star; thats the same sticker mom puts on all the important dates. But I knew it couldn't have been her, she still truly believes I'm Sakura, she refuses to except that the accident wasn't just a bad dream; something dad and I gave up trying to tell her long ago. Dad came to terms with two years after I came to live here. I came home from my first week at the academy to find him sitting at my desk crying, holding a picture of the real Sakura, taken at her last birthday. Even though sakura and I share a face and name, sakura had this smily that I could never mimic.

After that everything changed, I'm Sakura to the world, but to him I'm the little girl he adopted, his youngest daughter, Sachiko. I actually found out what Itachi had done from him, in the middle of the night he came barging into my room waking me up, he just held on to me for hours saying over and over 'you're still here, you're still here, he didn't take you too.' To this day I haven't seen him that torn up over anything.

'And dad knows chocolate it my favorite,' I think as I finish off the cupcake and though the paper in the trash. I turn off the kitchen light and start making my way up the dark stairs, I know to avoid the two steps that make the creaking noise, as my feet find each step with practice precision. My room is the last on the right, just past my parents room; from what I understand they moved my room after the accident, so I couldn't sneak out at night anymore.

I open my bedroom door and flip the switch by the door, illumining the pink walls, white carpet, and bunny print bed sheets. Definitely not my style, but it is Sakura's; well at least dad says so. Sometimes I swear he just does this to me because he knows how much I dislike the color, I mean how much pink can one person take?!

"I need a shower," I moan out when I get a smell of myself; I reek of blood a sweat. Striping out of my medical uniform and underwear, I threw it into the laundry pile. Walking over to the dresser I pulled out some fresh underclothes from the little draw to the right before grabbing a night gown from the next draw down. With a quick glance at it shows that it was the one Ino got for Sakura on her sixteenth birthday a few months back, with the comment and wink "well you will need something to wear when you stay over at a boys place."

I don't really think I will ever use it for that purpose, but it's a nice satin night gown, its dark purple with black lace and it clings to my every curb. I grab a towel off the shelf outside my bathroom door as I walk in; I toss them on the bathroom counter and start to pull my hair down.

With my pink hair completely out of the ponytail, I reach to start the water in the shower and for the first time since I came home; I see my reflection. I freeze; my heart speeds up and suddenly it's very hard to breath. I continue to stare at the shower facet where my face in clearly displayed back at me on the polished surface.

'Maybe it a smudge' I think desperately. "Please, please let it be a smudge" I say quietly, my panicked breathes felling the quiet air like a train in the silent night. And like that, with the sound of my voice, the spell is broken.

I pull my hand quickly away from the facet, my back twisting as I force my body into a quick turn; coming face to face with my reflection in the mirror. There staring back at me, green eyes to green eyes, 'my eyes are darker' I think, 'not by much, just one or two shades. No one will notice unless they are looking for it; But the shape is closer to-' I continue to search my reflection, 'my hair too, that's also darker, but again not by much, both could be a trick of the lighting' I think desperately.

'Or maybe I'm just more tired than I thought' I think again. But I know I'm just trying to fooling myself, because right there, under my left eye is a small black dot. 'A birth mark' my mind supplied, but not Sakura's. It's Uchiha Sachiko's. My hand travels up to my face to cress the mark, I remember my grandmother telling me it was called a beauty mark. My hand falls back to my side and my voice, barely over a whisper says "happy sixteenth birthday…" but it sounded like the roar of a siren with all the warmth of death, echoing across every surface. My eyes never leave my reflection.

 **No one's POV**

Not far away from the village gates, two figures stand. Black cloaks with red clouds protect them from the harsh biting winds. The taller one looks to the shorter and says "nee Itachi, if she is so well hidden, that you can't even find her, how are we supposed to catch her?" his gruff voice asks.

The one now identified as Itachi gives his partner a harsh smile, one that speaks of satisfaction and annoyance. The partner stiffens, though if it's from the look or the wind is unclear. Itachi speaks "she was hidden from my sight for 11 years. But today she is sixteen, and the jutsu that blocked me is fading, all we need to do is wait, and let it smoke her out for us." His voice was cold as he said this.

"Besides," he says, lust hinting at the edge of his voice, "she is mine now, and she knows she can't hide from me for long."

His blue skinned partner looks at him again before turning his eyes to match Itachi's line of sight; the village.

"the jutsu that hid her from me could only change her so much" Itachi said, his voice almost unheard over the wind.

Kisame looked over toward his partner before asking, "so thats only so many girls she could be, thats what thirty or forty people?"

"no, it would be less. She would only be a kunoichi, and only fifteen to seventeen. Thats seven girls and I'm positive she is one of them."

"And who are these girls?" Kisame asked.

Itachi, eyes never straying from the village, listed "Hyuga Hinata age 16, Yamanaka Ino 16, Watanabe Ami 17, Usagi Tenten 17, Haruno Sakura 16, Oyashiro Emi 15, and Nara Shikara 15."

"and she will come us?"

"not willingly, chances are the village will find her for us."

Itachi gives another dark smile, his voice speaking every bit of his obsessiveness towards her as he says, "happy birthday, Sa-chi-ko."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction, the first chapter starts out kinda slow but it will get better I promise! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Cuckoos birds are** ** _brood parasites,_** **laying their eggs in others nests**

 **WARNINGS: OC Sakura, OC Itachi, Obsessive Itachi, Dark Itachi, Mentions of underage rape.**

Chapter 2

 **No one's pov**

The next five days passed slowly for Haruno Sakura. From the first mark to show on her face, more signs of Sachiko have already started to show up. On sachiko's sixteenth birthday, December 11th, her birthmark, small under her left eye, a mole, only covered by the makeup Ino gave her on march 28th, for sakura's birthday. Now her father Kizashi, is making almost daily trips to the village market for supplies for Sakura to hide the changes. The second change appearing on December 13th, only two days after her birthday, when she awoke to a curtain of black hair. And then came Kizashi first trip, for pink hair dye. Then latter for Green contacts, to hide Sakuras now dark eyes. And today December 16th, will be the first day anyone in the village will see sakura since the first mark showed. Since her father had told the hokaga she had to go on a short trip to a near by village to visit a sick aunt (never mind both of her parents are only children). And thus our stage has been set for the tragedy of Haruno Sakura.

 **Sakura's pov**

The midmorning sun light hits the pink walls of my room, painting my world rosy. I sit at the vanity of my room carefully applying the concealer under my left eye, my father leaning against my bedroom doorframe watching me.

"are you sure that you want to do this," he asked me, voice full of worry. It never stops amazing me, how much he can care for me, even though I'm not his child.

"if I miss anymore days people will start to notice something is wrong." My eyes, covered my the green contacts, never leave my face in the mirror, looking for any flaw in my look, before moving to my father as he spoke.

"You should tell them, you know? Keeping this a secret will destroy you, I don't want that to happen to you." He tells me, his face though tough looking, his eyes betraying his fear.

"you know I cant do that!" I all but shout. My face turning to look at him faster then the civilian eye could follow. "itachi is already on my trail, just six days ago he was spotted so close to the village! If he finds me, I'm done for, he will KILL me" my voice wavers before I weakly add "or worse."

My fathers face twists in pain "i never wanted this life for you" he almost looked like he wanted to walk over towards me "if I could give you a world without pain…" he trailed off, almost looking like he would cry.

My face, one hard from my fear of itachi, softens at dads words. His pain so clear on his face makes me under stand his worry. I turn back to the mirror to hide my weakness. "dad… you know I wasn't a good person once, right?"

"i know you were a right brat when we adopted you" he tried to joke, despite the seriousness of the situation, I cant help the small smile.

"The Uchiha was a harsh clan. And I thrived in it, I loved it. The training, the strictness of everything, the perfection. It was perfect, and at one time I loved _him_ " a few tears slide down my face. "Itachi was perfect, so good, and bad. I loved how I was the only one he wouldn't act around. With me he was himself. _And I loved it."_ Tears now fall freely at my confession, words I never dared speak aloud before now. My eyes close, stiff backed and still facing towards my mirror. I feel my dyed pink hair fall forward as I lower my face towards the ground.

"i was only _five_ " my voice a whisper "and I loved when he would grab my hair so painfully to kiss me or to pull me around. He was twelve, seven years older then me, and he knew better, but he still did it" my voice filled with pain, wavered. "and then one day he went on that damn mission with my grandparents. _And he came back without them!"_ My crying is loud now, as dad wraps his arms around me in his attempt to comfort me in my confession.

"that doesn't make you a bad person, sweetie" his voice was soft, and I could feel his warm breath in my ear.

"it does!" My voice rises in my grave and I completely turn in my chair to bury my face in his neck and he threads his fingers in my hair. "i knew he was going to do it. I knew, but I didn't care! The clan, the clan, it was awalys for the clan!" I looked into dads eyes as I said this, my tears running my make up. His face showed his confusion.

"sakura you aren't making any sense" his calm voice fills my ears.

I try to take a few deep breaths before I continue "the clan…" I say in a small voice, again just above a whisper. "the good of the clan, he told me, he said that they were holding me back and us apart, with how things were. And if they were gone then I could be strong beside him and that anyone who kept us apart, didn't see the good of the clan, they were bad blood. We should purge the bad blood from the clan." I'm sure at this point he must start to understand as I lean back to look at him. "then you adopted me. The clan separated us and then he killed everyone. Everyone, except his brother. And I got a father for the first time. It took me so long to even figure out what he did was wrong."

"that still doesn't make you a bad person," his had in my hair moved it wipe my tears. As he whispered "you did nothing wrong." As his fingers find the last tear he cups my cheek and he says "you need to fix your make up now, and please do remember that hair dye is only temporary, so please avoid getting your hair wet. We need to keep you safe. And its about to get very difficult."

"i can hide the changes, the coloring is the fist thing, the rest wont happen for a long time" I said.

"thats not what I meant sakura," he said. "we have a problem, the reason I brought up you telling them is because Lady Tsunade ordered all the old Uchiha records to be organized and moved to the village archives." I just gave him a 'get to the point look'

"sakura. Your adoption records are in there. And they will find them. And with the amount of acting you have been doing over these last eleven years, there is no telling what they will do."

"that doesn't prove anything, they might think I died," the fear is back in my voice

"i already looked, there is no child deaths in the months after your adoption or after the massacre, and if they dig to far…"

"they could find _hers"_ I finish for him. No matter how through sakura's death was erased, anything could have been missed. This isn't good… a war is coming. And I'm right in the middle. Not good. This is everything I wanted to avoid. Becoming Haruno Sakura was a chance for Uchiha Sachiko to repay her crimes, a new start, a new future. But at any time the village will learn that there is another Uchiha, and they could jump to any conclusion. It was well known that I was a child prodigy, even if I never got to attend the academy. And my marriage records will be with my birth records, and adoption records. The village will jump to there own conclusions, and I'm sure I wont like what they think up.

"when did they start?" My voice, even to my ears, sounded far away.

"a team of four started two days ago, and the rumor I heard in the market was that something was discovered, no one seemed to know what it was though, and I can guess what it is" he gave me a knowing look.

I slowly get up and moved back to the vanity. I look down to the counter and find the small tube labeled 'concealer' before applying a small amount to the tip of my pointer finger, and spreading it under my left eye, careful to cover the mark completely.

As I finish and lean back to survey my reflection, my curtains sway in the breeze coming from the window, and I see my dads look towards them, in my reflection.

"what can I do for you dove" I ask the Anbu at my window, turning toward him.

"Lady hokaga has requested your presence in her office in ten minutes" he said, his voice flat, then he was gone.

My dad and I can only look at each other.

 **A/N if you see a problem tell me please!**


End file.
